Don't Drop It
by JustLatte
Summary: CRACKFIC/ALT UNIVERSE (seriously, there's no canon here): Mikasa doesn't want Eren to drop it. She REALLY doesn't want him to drop it! But, alas...it's his trigger.


**Honestly, I'm not sure if anyone else has done this yet, but I'm sure fellow SNK fans should know some of the most hilarious videos on youtube by now about our little fandom. So yeah, this is one of those crackfics you write for your friends when they're feeling glum and, well, this is what resulted.**

**I don't own SNK or the song represented to it's full potential in this CrackFic.**

**I don't own anything really.**

**I do own a car. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe where Titans aren't mentioned and possibly don't exist I dunno.**

* * *

_Alternate Universe=My love for parodies. Enjoy._

Another hard day, another hard drink. Or that would be what Mikasa would like. But taking her eyes off of Eren was not an option. There was the usual reasons. Her unhealthy obsession with the boy who saved her life and showed her what a thrill killing, viscera, and gore could be…and then the common known fact that you couldn't leave Eren alone in a place with any type of upbeat new era music. Because if he was alone, he would find Armin.

And if they got together, in a club, with upbeat new era music…things got strange.

Unfortunately, one could not just ask Eren to simply _go_ to a different club. No, one would instead be told to go by one's self, and proceed to leave Eren to his own devices without said one being the middle one of activities!

Indeed, the thought drove Mikasa well up the wall, back around it, and spiraling down vengeance on any who crossed her path. However, she was as stoic at face value as ever when Jean strode in with the usual crew. It was nice to know there were so many people around to crowd around Eren and take away Eren and goggle over Eren…how nice.

"Hey, Mikasa. Seems you're having a pretty…" Jean started as Reiner and Berthold took a seat near Eren. Jean looked in the direction of her much more valued companion before looking back to her ash coal eyes.

"You're having a time…a time. Yeah."

"Yes…" she answered

"Eren…it's a little late. We should probably get home soon or you'll never-"

"Yeah!" he shouted, rather loudly near her ear, making her bristle slightly as she turned in surprise, the bits of a smile threatening to pull her mouth.

"Are you ready to go? Really?" she asked, a bit hopeful.

"Yeah!" he shouted again and stood up from his bar stool, drink in hand.

Her smile began to falter.

"Do…Do you want me to drive home?"

"YEEEEAH!"

Eren began to pump his fist at the fast-paced song.

"Eren…Eren stop." Mikasa said a bit frantically, knowing full well what was about to happen. Eren had spotted him. And it's not that Mikasa didn't love the other boy, but…the two just weren't allowed to be in the same vicinity.

"You can't stop me! The Bass Drop is my TRIGGER!" Eren shouted and head banged his way out onto the dance floor.

"Eren! Don't!"

And there Armin was, standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking rather clueless as usual. But he knew what his presence did. He knew all too well. Mikasa was sure of it.

"EY! ARMIN!" Eren's voice boomed through the crowd, louder than the usual shout a person would hear at such an upbeat decibel level of music.

However, it was heard, and numerous heads turned towards the direction of Eren as he approached Armin, the blue-eyed boy's attention now focused solely on his childhood friend. His expression full of what can only be described with a word that wasn't really a word: readiness.

And Eren began as the bass started up:

"DON'T. DROP THAT THUN THUN THUN!"

Armin's smile broke through, drunk on mischief.

"EEEEEY!"

And both of them began the usual song and dance:

"DON'T DROP THAT THUN THUN THUUUUUN!"

Eren then proceeded to put his hands on his knees, the strange ritual escalating as Armin pointed to his rear, swaying to the music in his own way.

"Hey…" a voice said beside her in a sympathetic way.

Mikasa turned to see Jean calling to her from where the rest sat, watching their colleagues make fools of themselves. He offered her a bubbling glass that could only be the retreat of alcohol.

"I..." she began, then sighed subtly and took the drink in her hand, "I just…I just can't."

"You can't?" Sasha inquired.

"I just can't."

"Can't what?"

Mikasa looked to Sasha placidly.

"I just don't."

"What, you don't drop that thun thun thun, Mikasa?" Reiner said with a shit-eating grin, holding his beer to his lips.

Mikasa looked to him, staring with what seemed to be tired eyes. He took a sip.

She looked down to her own drink.

"…Yeah." Was all she offered before taking a long drink.

Oh look, the bottom of the glass.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this, just leave a comment. I hope it cheered up someone's day lol.**


End file.
